


Sunny Side Up

by PoisonChocolateCake



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Depressed Eggsy, Jealous Harry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unhealthy FWB Cheggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChocolateCake/pseuds/PoisonChocolateCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has been a Kingsman field agent for ten years now.</p><p>He's been very comfortable in his life. Fortunate even.</p><p>So he may even convince himself that the reappearance of a certain tall dark and handsome gentleman - is entirely unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was tried, sore and grubby. Not exhausted exactly, but he had a lingering malaise left over from the mission he’d just started. When he’d strode back into the Black Prince, there hadn’t even been a face in the crowd that he recognized anymore. Though expected, it - it was strange.

It had given him a pause to realize that he had to pause and think a bit - to shape his words and vowels back into the familiar talk of his youth. Someone had told him once that he wouldn’t need to learn to talk properly - that that wasn’t the meaning of being a gentleman - but it seemed like somehow over the course of the last ten years he’d gone and lost the edges of his accent anyways. Words tumbled out of his mouth with a different inflection now - one rather closer to Roxy’s than his mum’s, he realized with a pang.

He’d been gutted when Roxy had retired from field missions. She had laughed, and wiped some mud off of his face while they’d been dodging bullets in Alaska - for some reason - and then gestured towards her abdomen.

"I might end up on bedrest at the end of my pregnancy Eggsy - may as well start at a desk job now.“

Though they both made an effort to stay in touch, Kingsman’s number one field agent hadn’t had time to come around and see Roxy and Merlin’s brood of children. Not lately.

Still walking, Eggsy decided to take the underground over to the tailor shop - he knew he wasn’t being tailed, but staying undercover, one couldn’t be too careful. There was a woman waiting in a booth at the subway, eyes glazed over with boredom. She gave Eggsy a very long look, as if she was considering checking his fare, but then turned back to her desk, with a small sneer.

Eggsy looked down at his trackpants and trainers - they were just as comfortable as he remembered - and he was suddenly furious. Furious with the woman’s obvious condescension. Furious with himself for feeling small again even after all these year. As he vaulted over the turnstile and bolted towards the train that was just pulling into the station, he found that he was even furious with that someone who had introduced him to the finer things in life.

Harry Hart.

Collapsing into a seat, Eggsy found himself turning his face towards the windows and blinking hard. Memories came rushing back, fresh as the day they were made. The man striding towards him outside the police station. The man smiling at him over his shoulder in a tailor shop. The man’s hands trembling as they poured out a martini because Eggsy had reached out and touched him. The man - oh God - the man’s hands in the night, reaching out for him.

Eggsy slamming shut the laptop and never seeing the man again.

There was an elderly woman in the seat facing him. She caught his eye and tried to give him a smile. Eggsy swallowed, shocked at himself. He exited the train quickly after that, and tried to focus his mind to his mission after that. Merlin had stopped snarling into his ear awhile after he had exited the Black Prince. Eggsy found himself grateful for the moments of relative silence.

With another deep breath, he found himself wondering how his mother and Daisy were getting on. They’d been hidden away in Scotland, ostensibly so Daisy could attend university there. It had actually been a close call one night, when Eggsy had been awoken to find his home infiltrated by a drug cartel’s mercenaries - with his family still inside. It hadn’t been difficult to remove the mercenaries. But Eggsy had been shaken. Shaken badly enough to arrange for his mum and Daisy to disappear quietly from London.

Standing as he went to exit the train, Eggsy recalled standing on another train platform as he watched his family speeding away.

With a sigh, he went trudging up the underground station’s stairs. Merlin would hopefully be brief in his de-briefing - he’d already been unusually quiet. Eggsy rubbed at his earpiece, just to check that it was still there. With a sigh, he even took off his glasses, and stared for a moment at his reflection. There were a few stern lines creasing his forehead now. His eyes were crinkled around the edges.

Perhaps he’d call Charlie later. Let him pretend Eggsy was just a new bit of rough. Again.

The thought made him let out a heavy sigh. There weren’t many better options for company.

"Ack lad can you hurry up a bit!”

Eggsy stared up into the nearest reflective surface. “What’s the rush Merlin?” he mouthed.

“Just hurry!”

There was a screeching in the background then, that made Eggsy scowl. But, obediently, he started hurrying up the long walk to Merlin’s office in the HQ.

"Alright Merlin, what is it-“

Eggsy froze.

Merlin was sitting behind his desk, looking just a tad more harried than usual. That was no surprise. But there was another figure in his office. A familiar, though long unseen figure. Eggsy thought his mouth was probably hanging open rather unattractively. He stared up and down the tall figure. Same Oxford shoes, same pin striped suit. The very same watch on a broad wrist. Eggsy tried to look mainly at that hairline - still the same. A few more grey hairs. Eggsy suddenly found himself brushing anxiously at his own hair - he’d mussed it all up in the Black Prince -

"It’s so good to see you Eggsy.”

Finally Eggsy met those same brown eyes. They were gazing at him steadily. Warmly - as if he hadn’t been shot in the head ten years ago. As if Eggsy’s life hadn’t been that much colder since.

"Harry…"

Eggsy hated himself for the wobble in his voice. His voice never wobbled anymore. Not since that one time in Bucharest with Charlie - ugh, Charlie. Perish the thought.

He shut his eyes. “I suppose you can have a full report on my desk in the morning, Merlin. Proving this man is who he appears to be.”

Opening his eyes again, he trained his gaze on Merlin alone. “You’ll have to excuse me, I’m going to have to go write up my own report now.”

“Eggsy - wait!”

To his utter shock, Harry reached forward and just stopped himself from grasping Eggsy’s wrist. Eggsy stared down at the offending hand with - with great offense.

“Please,” came that same familiar voice. “Just wait. Hear me out.”

Inhaling felt ragged in Eggsy’s chest. He stared at the door. Couldn’t look back at Harry - it just couldn’t be Harry. His chest actually felt as though it was being squeezed now. And Eggsy - dressed in trainers and trackpants. As if he were that same youth that Harry had left - oh Lord - had Harry just left him?

“The report Merlin,” was his reply. “Please.”

Eggsy was proud of himself for his firm tone. He betrayed himself by glancing over his shoulder at Harry though, and felt moisture start to seep out of his eyes. Humiliation flashed through him at the concern in Harry’s eyes, and Eggsy rushed out into the hall, letting the door thump shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar sad Egg.
> 
> Please heed notes and new tags.
> 
> This chapter is mostly Cheggsy...but please don't be put off. It's Hartwin endgame or nothing with me.

It was about 2am, and Eggsy was lighting matches on fire and then throwing them off his small balcony.

Neighbours be damned, he thought to himself firmly.

After lighting the next match, he stared at the tiny stick as the flames travelled down towards his fingers. The pain felt sharper than he expected, when it came, and he yelped. The match tumbled from his fingers without the aid of his aim, and he held his breath as he watched it sail perilously close to Ms. Pender's doorway. 

Well. That wouldn't do.

Inhaling deeply to gather his bearings, he stepped back inside the study and shambled towards the glass of gin he'd been nursing at since he returned home. Not that he was drunk - the martini glass suddenly escaped from in between his fingers. Eggsy caught it with his other hand and set it down. Perhaps he was a little drunk.

Perhaps it was high time he went to bed.

Pursed his lips.

No.

He didn't want to.

Well, fine then, it was time to open the file.

The harmless looking manila folder was sitting on a desk, behind a wall papered with tabloid headlines. 

Eggsy recalled a time in the Tibetan mountains when he had been in the unfortunate circumstances of having to free fall from a rather high edge and trust Roxy to catch him. She had only just received her helicopter piloting license. The incident had tested his nerves.

The nerves that were now failing him in an entirely different way.

He considered telephoning Roxy for a moment, then remembered her extreme displeasure the last time he had attempted to contact her at a late hour. Gritting his teeth, he sat down in the chair, and opened the file folder. Time to read what Harry Hart had been doing for the last ten years.

Eggsy's eyes widened.

Fifteen minutes later, he reminded himself that he was set to go undercover again at the Black Prince that evening. He would have to cut himself off. Just one more page of the file. There was an awful lot more information than he had anticipated - and that was even without perusing the contents of the USB stick neatly taped to the middle of the folder.

An hour later, Eggsy pulled the USB stick out of his laptop. Harry had - well of course Harry had - but that had looked painful. Electrodes... Harry had really suffered - but Eggsy didn't want to think about that. Not anymore. Closing sore and gritty eyes, he rubbed at his temples. With a sigh, he poured himself a generous tumbler of Scotch - the cheap stuff this time. A mild hangover would only improve his cover, he reasoned. The person he was pretending to be at the Black Prince likely always had a mild hangover. He'd just set his phone alarm to wake him right before he needed to head out.

No need to impress at the Black Prince in any case.

***

Eggsy cursed himself a hundred times over for not bothering to spruce himself up a little before reporting for duty.

The Black Prince had been easy as pie. Local goons had decided to see what he was made of, and he'd been hauled to the gaff of the man in charge. A rousing evening had ensued. Many displays of masculinity were made. Until most of the goons passed out, insensibly polluted. Eggsy had staggered out of there in the early hours, once again. 

Then Merlin, damn him, had demanded Eggsy haul his intel into Kingsman HQ himself.

"I know you're trying to torture me Merlin," Eggsy had mouthed at his reflection in a kebab shop window. "Well, it's working."

By the time Eggsy had stumbled out of the train and into HQ, the sun had been rising in the sky. It was the crack of dawn. Eggsy had slept for an entire hour. To his dismay, Merlin had gathered new tech recruits for combat training on the front lawn. They were all lined up and standing at attention. Including two more experienced Kingsmen… 

He eyed Charlie, standing at attention next to Harry. Merlin continued his speech. Eggsy noticed with some resentment, the speech was nowhere near as terrifying as the ones received by field agents. Charlie, displaying a heretofore unknown sensitivity, seemed to realize someone was looking at him and turned to glare daggers at Eggsy.

With a sudden and unexpected rush of guilt, Eggsy realized he hadn't returned Charlie's messages in a few days. It hadn't been entirely because of Harry - who was staring ahead of him and not paying any attention to Eggsy's arrival - not that that gave Eggsy a pang - it hadn't. Charlie, for all that he left Eggsy with a mild sense of disgust - had the excellent virtue of not being a very demanding lover.

Barely even a lover, he amended in his mind as he turned to flee. Only almost a friend - Charlie still drove him mad most of the time. Despite their 'friendship's' benefits. The only thing that separated Charlie from being one of his (Eggsy closed his eyes and cringed) totally regrettable mistakes - was the frequency of the mistakes. Eggsy didn't often get lonely and neither did Charlie. Their arrangement was pure convenience. It had been years even, since he'd bothered to press himself to look for better company in his bed than Charlie.

The thought revived the familiar mild sense of disgust with himself.

Best just hide in his office then. Merlin could bloody well come find him.

***

Slumped in his office chair, Eggsy glared down at his track pants.

He was longing to be rid of them. Back in his own clothes, comfortable once again. This mission couldn't end soon enough…

A knock sounded at his door and Eggsy called out 'come in' without bothering to check who could be there. 

"Eggsy, I can't say how much I enjoy seeing you like this." Looking up, Eggsy scowled to see Charlie standing there with a large and unpleasant smirk on his face. "It's just like we're oh so young again, isn't it? You wearing that - and gazing at Mr Hart oh so lovingly."

There was more than just a tinge of bitterness in Charlie's tone, Eggsy realized.

"Charlie, I didn't realize you cared," he replied in a dry tone. "If only I'd known earlier. It could have been different between you and I."

Charlie cringed.

A full body cringe.

Oh.

Oh. Eggsy really hadn't known.

Eggsy was floored. He really hadn't realized - to him it had just been convenient. A nagging guilt started to grow in his stomach - why hadn't he ever asked Charlie if he'd been on the same page? Charlie had never treated him with any affection so he'd just assumed and -

"Oh - I'm sorry!' He blurted out, getting up and crossing the room to reach Charlie. "Charlie I-"

He reached up a hand to touch the side of Charlie's face and found himself rebuffed, his hand shoved away. Eggsy stared at Charlie, who was bright red and staring at the floor.

"Sorry Eggsy," said Charlie to the floor. "I didn't mean to do this."

Eggsy nodded. He believed Charlie, and pushed down the feeling of panic. 

When Charlie looked up again, he was once again wearing a familiar arrogant mask.

"So, now that Mr Hart has returned, I suppose you'll be throwing yourself at him like a lovesick puppy." The taller man started stepping towards Eggsy, crowding into his space so that he was backed up against his own desk. "Give us a proper goodbye then?"

That was whispered into Eggsy's ear.

"Stop it," sighed Eggsy with exasperation. He made a half-hearted shove at Charlie's chest. "It isn't like that."

"Well then it will be soon enough," sighed Charlie, planting his hands on either side of Eggsy. He pressed his forehead against Eggsy. "Come on, before you toss me aside."

In spite of the lack of sleep, in spite of Charlie being his old rude self … Eggsy felt himself start to flush at the other man's proximity. 

"Fine," he sighed. "Just - just sit down in my chair."

***

Eggsy's knees were starting to hurt by the time Charlie finished. To say nothing of his jaw.

"Ugh - ungh - uhhh - you fucking slag!"

With that, Charlie grabbed a chunk of Eggsy's hair and shoved himself further down the man's throat. The rough talk was nothing new, but Charlie was being an awful lot louder than usual. Eggsy swallowed his - resentment.

Then sat back on his heels with a sigh.

Charlie gathered himself together after a moment, then made a move towards Eggsy. A reciprocal one. Eggsy shook his head sharply, and found himself shoving Charlie's hand away, almost roughly.

"No need," he rasped out. 

At that, a cloud passed over Charlie's face once again. The two remained where they were for another few moments. Abruptly, Charlie got up and exited Eggsy's office, muttering something - oh right - into his earpiece - oh Lord. Charlie was in fact, on the Kingsman clock. And tended to strictly adhere to the rules about always wearing their earpieces.

Eggsy closed his eyes and prayed that Charlie had turned off the visuals at least.

He opened them again, still kneeling on his office floor, when he heard voices. Merlin and Harry had come to collect Charlie - they were saying something about training the tech units in combat. Eggsy stared up curiously as Charlie shouldered open his office door. 

Harry was gazing into his office with a blank expression. To where Eggsy was still kneeling. And Charlie was making a bit of a show of doing up his tie.

The door swung shut again on Harry's perfectly composed face.

Eggsy dropped his own burning face into his hands.

***  
Merlin switched off the comm to Charlie, and turned to face the other man in his office.

Harry's expression was rather green, noted Merlin.

"Well you're not just going to sit here after all that," he demanded. "Go on, go get the lad."

Merlin waited, brimming with anticipation. Harry was one of the Kingsmen most easily ruled by passion and - and Harry was just cleaning his own glasses.

Contrary to Merlin's expectation, Harry remained seated. Even after witnessing Charlie leave Eggsy's office in no small state of disarray.

"I could hardly drag him off by his hair," sighed Harry. "It would be ungentlemanly."

Merlin spluttered with frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy engages in all sorts of unhealthy behaviours - he's depressed and doesn't know it. Charlie calls him a slag during a sexual encounter and their relationship is extra-unhealthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and hilarious misunderstandings ensued.

The one good thing about the day, was that at least Eggsy got to leave HQ at what most people would agree was a normal, reasonable hour.

Though he had considered unrolling his cot in his office to finish paperwork. Just for a moment.

The one worst thing about the day, was that just as Eggsy stepped onto the train that would speed him underground back to London, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Do hold the door Eggsy, thank you!"

Harry Hart himself strode up to the train carriage and seated himself across from Eggsy with a pleasant smile. Eggsy gawked. It was likely unattractive. He needed to sleep more. Then he wouldn't gawk at people.

"So," began Harry. "Long day?"

He tilted his head to the side inquisitively. The effect was remarkably disingenuous.

"Oh sod off Harry," growled Eggsy. "I've read your file. You look as though you never even had amnesia."

"I most certainly did," replied Harry in the same mild tone. "It was - it was highly inconvenient. It was difficult. Though the Americans were most hospitable."

"That they are," agreed Eggsy. He was mollified. Slightly. Harry's assessment of the Americans was true - and he still suspected - "So how big of an understatement are you making when you say it was difficult?"

Eggsy knew his tone was demanding. Harry's mild expression faltered.

"I - I'd rather inquire about how you've been," he replied. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and brushed at a lock of chestnut hair. "Tell me Eggsy - how has life been treating you."

With that statement, Eggsy vividly recalled Harry's face appearing then disappearing behind his swinging office door that afternoon. Nervousness bolted through him. Nowhere to hide in a train carriage though.

"I - I haven't been doing much." Eggsy swallowed. "Really," he added.

Harry arched one perfect (no stop that Eggsy) brow. "Really?"

Eggsy nodded, and tried not to squirm. 

"What about your mother and Daisy," asked Harry. His tone was gentle. "Are they well?"

"Oh - oh of course! I mean I think so."

"You only think so?"

Trust Harry to catch on to that straight away.

"There was some nasty business with the cartels, then I had them move up to Scotland." Eggsy let out a loud sigh. "Daisy's started doing really well in school though - all Mum could talk about last time I called."

Despite himself, Eggsy felt a smile growing on his face as he talked about his younger sister.

"It looks like she might be going to a good university - I never thought about doing that. I was trying to find out if she's had any boyfriends." Eggsy bit back a bit of laughter. "And she just shouted at me. It was hilarious."

Harry's face had relaxed a bit as he watched Eggsy continue to talk about his family. Daisy's constantly revolving hobbies. Michelle's obsession with her new garden. When Eggsy looked up again and caught Harry's eye, he took a deep breath. Harry was smiling at him with approval. It made him feel … well, it made him feel. 

Unthinking, he smiled up at Harry.

Also without thinking, Harry reached out and took Eggsy's hand.

Only to have Eggsy snatch it away as if it had been burned. Eggsy stared at him, shocked.

"Oh," Harry tried to speak around the huge lump in his throat he couldn't swallow. "Well then. I do apologize."

Eggsy continued to stare at the older man. The gesture had been intimate - and familiar. Presumptuous even. Anger started boiling up in him.

"You don't know how I've really been Harry."

"I'm so sorry Eggsy."

"You were gone for a long, long time."

"I apologize again." Harry paused. He looked a bit sad. "I assume you and Charlie are …"

Harry trailed off. He turned his head to stare out the carriage window.

Eggsy continued to stare at him. Overwhelmed.

"Do you have an understanding? You and Charlie?"

Nodding, Eggsy tried to meet Harry's eyes again. His cheeks were burning. Trust Harry to refer to being fuck buddies in such a delicate manner. "We do," he replied. "Though he was in a bit of a huff this afternoon."

Harry's eyes had turned cold and distant. He was still staring out the carriage window. Which was a bit rude, considering their train carriage was rapidly approaching London - and still underground.

"Congratulations," said Harry in a stiff, formal tone. "On that."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," snapped Eggsy. That really stung. "You don't need to act like you're too good for me - I get enough of that from Charlie."

Harry inhaled sharply. "Do you," he snarled. "Does he."

Eggsy was totally baffled. Harry's shoulders were stiff, and he was still staring out the window. He had no idea what to say. Harry had never given him an inkling of being the jealous sort before - he'd even laughed himself sick when Eggsy had told him about a few of his more eventful, previous sexual liaisons to Harry. Rolled up under the sheets together that night -

-Eggsy shut his eyes hard and slammed his head back against his seat, in an imitation of repose. The thought of that night still made his heart pound. It was the last sort of thought he needed in his head. His hands were shaking.

Perhaps Roxy had been correct. He should have been making more of an effort to date all these years. Naming the feelings coursing through him - he didn't even know where to start.

The two men sat stiffly in their seats for the rest of their journey.

Their carriage rolled to a stop, and Harry exited, holding himself stiffly.

Eggsy rose to his feet behind him, only to find himself nearly banging into Harry's stiff back, two steps onto the train platform.

"Eggsy," came Harry's low tone. "If you were mine I would never let you feel as if -"

"Stop that," snapped Eggsy. "You were gone."

Harry spun around and stepped towards Eggsy. Eggsy swallowed and stood his ground, meeting Harry's eyes with a defiant set to his chin.

"I was gone," agreed Harry. His eyes were blazing, and Eggsy felt another clench of guilt in his gut. Harry had been through - well, Eggsy had turned off the video on the USB. "And it would have been much less painful to return to find you in the arms of someone who loves you."

Harry took another step forward. "Who cherishes you."

Despite his initial defensive posture, Eggsy found himself stepping backwards.

"Who would do - do anything for you. Eggsy-" 

"Anything," laughed Eggsy. He found himself backed up against a pillar by Harry. "I deserve all that, do I? Quit being hilarious."

"Eggsy," sighed Harry. He clenched his fists at his sides. "I … I wish I had been here."

The man looked to the side then, avoiding Eggsy's gaze. He pushed up his glasses again.

Eggsy felt himself dangerously close to tearing up. It was awful. He was overwhelmed. His face felt flushed, his hands were trembling and he didn't know whether he wanted to run away or just scream.

"But you weren't," he sighed. "I'm going home now Harry. Goodnight."

There, that was composed enough.

He turned on his heel and walked quickly in the direction of a cab. There were no sounds of Harry following him.

***

To his surprise, when he arrived home, he had three missed calls, and fifteen text messages on his personal cell phone. The personal cell phone was used - Eggsy counted backwards in his head and cringed at how often he phoned his mother. It wasn't used often enough.

He hit the voice mail button and started walking towards his gin. Only to freeze when he heard Roxy's voice coming out of the cell phone in a rather snarky tone.

"So Eggsy, a little bird has told me about your engagement to one Charlie Hesketh. I must say I'm rather surprised."


End file.
